Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Jojen has carried a secret burden for many years. One that has left him with deep emotional scars and affects him often at the most unfortunate times. Yet when he meets someone unexpected, they begin to find a way through that damage, to reach the person within and give him hope for the future. Meanwhile, Meera and Bran face their own difficulties, all due to their own actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, the marathon resumes, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of another day at Royal Rivers Academy in Westeros. This school was located in the Riverlands and as such, being centrally located, while it meant a number of students had a longer commute than others, was quite a popular choice. One of those students right now was walking through the halls, keeping his head down as usual.

He was a young man of sixteen, with pale skin, green eyes and tousled sandy hair, his name was Jojen Reed. Like all students he was clad in his school uniform. While still having a uniform, Royal Rivers Academy did offer a good degree of freedom for the students regarding certain choices.

For example, the boy's uniform consisted of a pair of dark blue mid-thigh school shorts or trousers (depending on the boys choice); a lighter blue shirt; a grey Blazer; a blue and grey tie; grey socks that could be worn at any length between calf-high and ankle length (again depending on the boys choice) and finally a pair of smart dark blue shoes.

It was Jojen's choice to wear the trousers, partly because he felt he'd look stupid in the school shorts, and partly for a personal reason. One he kept hidden, one that caused him a great deal of fear and made him loathe the thought of showing indeed any more of himself than he absolutely had to.

Unfortunately, this made him a target for the school bullies and, sure enough, as he walking, looking for his friends, he was suddenly shoved into the wall. He staggered, almost falling, but before he could even turn, he found himself pushed up against said wall and pinned there.

He tensed when he saw his attacker. A tall haughty looking boy of nineteen, the school allowed some students to stay on an extra year for extra credit if they so chose. He had short blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin; he was also dressed in the boys uniform, wearing trousers, like Jojen did.

It was Joffrey Baratheon, son of President Robert Baratheon of Westeros and quite frankly, the worst bully the school had ever seen, since Ramsay Bolton.

"Well, look who it is, Jojen Reed." Joffrey remarked unpleasantly. "Where are you going, fag."

Jojen struggled against Joffrey's grip. "I'm not, you can't say..."

Joffrey shoved Jojen roughly against the wall. "I can say what I want loser, it's no secret you like checking out the other boys, especially those filthy degenerates that wear those stupid shorts..."

' _I am not gay for fuck sake, there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm not like that.'_ Jojen thought to himself, too scared to actually say it. _'I'm Asexual, that's all.'_

Joffrey was right in his face, but then a new voice cut in.

"Leave him alone Joffrey."

They turned their heads to see the new arrival.

It was a boy of sixteen, with similar blonde hair and green eyes to Joffrey. Although normally fair skinned he had something of a tan, he also made the choice to wear shorts with his uniform and therefore his calf-high socks were visible. This caused Joffrey to look at him with disdain, despite the fact they were brothers, it was Tommen Baratheon.

"This doesn't concern you, cock-sucker." Joffrey spat.

It was ridiculous, the way Joffrey's mind worked; he thought only little kids and homosexuals looking to show off their legs wore the school shorts. Not that there was any connection, but Tommen was gay.

Tommen shook his head. "Look, just leave him alone, haven't you learned yet, just because our dad is who he is and mum is who she is, doesn't mean we're protected, we follow the rules like everyone else, or we're punished, like everyone else."

Joffrey glowered at that, but let Jojen go and stalked off, growling. Jojen let out a sigh of relief but then, it happened. A female voice then spoke and he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He only just heard Tommen approach and say. "Yeah, can't believe Joff-"

But that was all he heard, for at that moment he jumped back, hyperventilating, eyes wide. Both Tommen and the girl stepped back, shocked. The girl was seventeen also blonde, with green eyes, fair skin with a tan and had a slender build.

She wore the girls version of the uniform, a dark blue mid-thigh pleated school skirt or trousers based on girl's choice; a lighter blue blouse; a grey blazer; a blue and grey tie; grey socks, allowed to be any length between knee-high and ankle length, again based on choice and dark blue flats.

It was the middle Baratheon child, Joffrey and Tommen's sister, Myrcella Baratheon; a bright confident girl who enjoyed wearing a skirt with her uniform, she also wore her socks at ankle length. But to Jojen, none of this really registered.

It was all to do with his unfortunate, dark secret, the mere touch of a girl panicked him and made him react this way.

"What the, Jojen?" Tommen gasped.

Myrcella shook her head. "I was only..."

Actually seeing her now, Jojen tried to calm himself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean...Sorry."

Biting her lip, Myrcella nodded. "It, it's okay, are you alright?"

"I am now...thank you." He looked at Tommen. "Really, thanks."

Tommen managed a small smile. "It's cool, I'm fed up with Joffrey acting the way he does."

With that they parted ways and it was to Jojen's great relief that, a few minutes later, he found his friends. He paused to observe them, they were all from the same family and were of varying ages. Two of them were amongst those Joffrey unfairly judged and no doubt the ones he was referring to when he thought Jojen was looking for 'guys to check out'.

Both boys had auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin. The older of the two was Jojen's age, his hair was cut short and neat and he had a strong wiry build. They younger of the two was thirteen, his hair was wild and messy, somewhat longer, he wasn't quite tall yet, but he was at that age where the growth spurts would start kicking in, making him currently somewhat lanky.

Both wore the shorts version of the boys uniform, with Bran in calf-high socks, Rickon favoured ankle socks. Both boys were brothers, Bran and Rickon Stark respectively and with them were their sisters, Sansa and Arya.

Sansa was nineteen, with long shiny hair, the same auburn colour as the boys, the same blue eyes and pale skin too. She wore her uniform with a skirt and knee high socks. Finally there was Arya, seventeen and possessing only the pale skin her siblings had. She instead took after her father in appearance with brown hair she wore level with her shoulders, grey eyes and a long narrow face.

Unlike her girly sister, Arya was a tomboy and hated things like skirts and dresses and such. And so she wore trousers with her uniform, the only one of the four to do so.

He smiled as he approached them.

"Hey."

They all turned and greeted him.

"Jojen, good to see you." Bran remarked.

Jojen smiled, he and Bran had been good friends for a few years; a friendship which grew stronger when Bran started dating Jojen's older sister, Meera. They passed the time talking and chatting about anything in general, until it was time to head to class. Heading there right away, Jojen paused when he faced a new difficulty.

With the Stark girls, he could be alright, so long as they didn't take him by surprise. But other girls, he always had his problems. Now here he was, none of the rest of the class present, except for one person. A person that smiled warmly at him as he approached.

That person was a girl, around sixteen, of medium height with shoulder length red hair, brown eyes and pale skin, she had freckles decorating her cheeks and across her nose and was skinny. Like Sansa and Myrcella she chose a skirt for her uniform, with ankle socks.

"Hi there." She greeted.

He bit his lip, but replied. "Hi."

He couldn't put his finger on it, but she actually seemed familiar.

He felt lame, but he asked. "Have we, um...met?"

"Not really, not in an introductory way. We've seen each other though." She replied with a laugh. "I'm from the Neck as well."

Jojen's eyes widened at that. "Oh, so, we're practically neighbours."

The grin smiled and introduced herself. "Actually, we are neighbours. The name's Lily, Lily Fenn."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, the poor guy has a tough time, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, at the Reeds home, Jojen's sister, Meera, was having troubles of her own. The twenty-two year old woman, noted for her similar height and build to her brother, as well as her curly medium length dark hair and green eyes was currently at home, due to not having any lectures of classes at college that day. It was a good thing for her that she was; for at this moment, she was having problems. Namely she was crouched over the toilet, throwing up.

' _Urgh, Gods...what the...'_ She thought before another wave struck her. _'This isn't, right...'_

She grimaced as finally it subsided; shaking her head flushed the toilet and shakily got to her feet. She was worried another wave would strike, but when nothing happened she relaxed, slightly.

Shaking her head she left the bathroom, reflecting. _'Urgh, again...this isn't...I thought it was just food poisoning, but.'_

She couldn't shake the feeling that food poisoning wasn't the case. She didn't understand it however. Right now she was too busy trying to recover to work out any other cause. Rinsing her mouth out she sighed and tried to focus.

' _What could it be, I need to think of possibly alternatives, but where do I even begin.'_ She wondered to herself.

With a sigh she set down the glass and headed through to the living room; her mind deeply troubled by her current situation.

* * *

Jojen bit his lip, unsure how this all happened. He found himself approaching the school cafeteria for lunch, with Lily walking by his side.

"So, I was wondering." She began casually. "I've seen you occasionally, out in the garden of your house..."

Jojen nodded. "Y-yeah, that...I...My family and I, we grow our own vegetables, I was just taking care of them."

Lily's expression brightened further. "Oh really, interesting...My family are the same, I do that too...I also enjoy gardening.

Jojen nodded again, managing a small smile. Somehow Lily was able to do this, to so casually talk to him and talked back, just as casual. He couldn't but his finger on it, but it was clear she was trying to connect with him. What he didn't understand was how he was handling it so well.

Granted she wasn't getting too close, nor did she touch him; which would have set off his panic as it had with Myrcella. But still, he couldn't deny, there was something about her. She was honest, open, friendly, he actually wondered how he'd never noticed her before.

Their conversation actually turned towards gardening, at least until they entered the cafeteria and their talk was drowned out by the general noise of all the people around them. Jojen sighed, this was the most challenging time for him.

He looked around worriedly; he knew any one of the girls here could inadvertently, or even intentionally, touch him and yet that would trigger a reaction, he would panic and then everyone would see. He knew it wasn't fair, he couldn't blame any of them, especially when, like Myrcella, it was sometimes natural.

But he couldn't help it, it was an instinctive reflex.

' _All because of...her.'_ He thought with a shudder.

He knew he shouldn't think about that, it would just make things worse.

"Jojen?" Lily asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing, let's, go find my friends, I'll introduce you."

She nodded and they began to walk; Jojen looking around warily. The nearest girl was devastatingly pretty with long brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, she had a slender willowy build and emphasized her long legs by wearing a skirt with ankles as part of her uniform. It was Margaery Tyrell, one of Sansa's good friends, a girl who knew she was beautiful and used it to her fullest.

Progressing through the cafeteria he spotted a group of three girls and two boys sitting together. Both boys were identical with blonde hair and green eyes, although one had his hair cut short and neat, the other had his hair messy.

Both wore the boys version of the uniform although the messy haired one wore shorts with calf-high socks, the neat haired one, trousers. They were, respectively, Willem and Martyn Lannister, both 15. The girls with them were all sisters, yet looked very different to each other.

One was also 15, she had shoulder length dark hair and eyes; pale skin and was quite skinny, actually somewhat frail looking. She wore her uniform with trousers, being modest and discreet. Which was why it was a surprise that she was dating the outgoing Willem Lannister, her name was Marissa Frey.

Her two sisters, 18 year old Walda and 19 year old Amerei both wore skirts with their uniforms, with knee socks and ankle socks respectively. Walda also had dark hair and eyes and was notably overweight, yet was comfortable with herself and didn't care what people thought about her weight, Jojen admitted quite easily that he respected that.

Amerei on the other hand had long blonde hair, brown eyes, a pinched face and long legs, looking actually somewhat like a model. She was, incidentally, dating the already graduated, older brother of Martyn and Willem, Lancel Lannister.

Finally however, Jojen calmed down when he spotted his friends. Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Arya were all seated around the table ahead, with two others.

A boy of 19 with short dark hair and dark eyes, wearing the shorts version of the boys uniform with calf-high socks, Sansa's boyfriend, Podrick Payne and a girl around Rickon's age, perhaps a little older, with long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin; she wore trousers with her uniform, like Arya. It was Lyanna Mormont.

Seeing them Bran waved them over and they went and sat down.

After introducing Lily to them, Jojen relaxed and enjoyed his lunch, spending time with his friends. He began to wonder however, about Lily. He knew his behaviour must certainly seem odd to her. Turning to her, he saw her turn at the same time, as if sensing his movement.

"Lily, I, um..." He began awkwardly. "I just, I feel I should explain myself, but I don't know how."

"Explain yourself?"

"The way I've been acting, I know it must seem odd." Jojen clarified.

Lily shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's clear there's...something bothering you, and it goes deep. I'm not going to pry and you don't have to force yourself, alright."

"Lily?"

"I can see that you're struggling, you have this issue, but can't bring yourself to talk about it." She continued. "I can respect that, I won't force to do anything you don't want to. Just, relax and take it easy. If you really want to tell me, do so in your own time."

Jojen was startled by this, but them smiled, grateful; suddenly things seemed so much brighter now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Meera bit her lip, waiting anxiously. She had been wondering about her sickness for a while and now, she was determined to find out if it was what she had feared. She had just returned from the pharmacy and was now waiting. She had just taken a pregnancy test and was now seated, rocking back and forth, waiting for the result.

Her fear gnawed at her insides endlessly. _'It can't be, it can't be that..._ _Bran_ _he, this isn't...'_

If her fears turned out to be true, she had no idea how to feel. It would make a for a real problem between her and Bran and quite possibly their families. She exhaled softly, she was working herself into a panic, she had to calm down and think straight. But all that disappeared when she heard the timer beep. Her heart began pounding and she fought to keep her breathing steady. She picked up the rest and let out the breath she was holding in one explosive burst.

"No..." She whispered.

But it was there, right in front of her. She was pregnant, she was carrying Bran's child. Their one night of passion had consequences, and said consequences were now right before her.

' _God, what do I, what do I say to Bran, how can I…?'_ She wondered worriedly.

It was then she heard the front door which made her tense, Jojen was home now; she was worried, what should she do, should she tell Jojen or not.

In the end, she simply couldn't lie to her brother and so as she headed downstairs; she soon spotted him in the living room.

"Hey, Jojen." She greeted him with a smile.

Jojen grinned. "Hey Meera; what's up?"

She decided it was best to ease into things. "Nothing much, how about you?"

"Yeah, pretty good; school was...okay." He replied.

Meera caught on at once. "So, Joffrey Baratheon hassled you again."

Jojen started but then bowed his head. "Yeah, but...Tommen and Myrcella were there before he could really do anything."

"I see; did Myrcella…?"

"I'm afraid so." Jojen admitted. "But I'm not the only one hiding things."

Meera froze; silently cursing how observant Jojen was. "Don't miss a thing, do you?"

"Nope, you're so pale and you are clearly nervous Meera...Trying to build up to something." He explained calmly.

Shaking her head, Meera admitted he was right. "Alright well; I don't know how to actually lead up to it, so; yeah. I'm pregnant Jojen, just found before you came in."

Jojen froze at that. "Pregnant, so, so you and Bran…?"

"Yeah."

There was a lengthy silence during which Meera felt absolute dread, Jojen was her brother yet also Bran's best friend. How would he react to this, she should have thought harder about that. But now it was done, she could only wait for his reaction. Then suddenly, she gasped, for Jojen hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay Meera...I'm here for you, you and Bran both, I have a good feeling you guys will be great parents."

Meera couldn't help but let out a short gasp of relief and gladly returned the hug.

* * *

That evening, at dinner with their parents, both Jojen and Meera had already agreed now wasn't the time to tell their parents about Meera's pregnancy, especially as Bran hadn't yet been told.

"So, how was your days?" Jyana asked.

Jojen smiled and spoke at once. "Not too bad, school was alright, hung with Bran and the others as usual...Oh and I met someone new?"

"Oh?" Howland queried.

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, um, she's actually a neighbour."  
"She?"

"Yeah, Lily Fenn." He explained. "She's...she's pretty cool..."

He continued to talk, surprising not only his parents, but Meera too. Especially with he spoke about Lily, clearly thinking highly of her. The reason for their surprise being Jojen's usual reaction around girls. Yet it seemed that this girl, this Lily Fenn, was an exception to that. They began to feel hopeful; maybe Lily was just who Jojen needed to finally escape the demon's of his past, the demons that gave him his fears of women, especially physical contact from them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Meera bit her lip, wondering what to say to Bran, she knew she needed to tell him. But how, especially as what she was about to reveal would change both their lives forever. She heard the front door open and knew it was Bran. She had invited him around while the rest of the family was out, Jojen's intervention, determined to tell him the truth. But now, she wasn't sure, her confidence wavered.

"Meera?" He called out.

"Through here, Bran." She called back.

Making his way into the kitchen, Bran found Meera sitting by the table, looking rather awkward and worried. He paused, worriedly.

"Meera, are you…?"

Meera shook her head. "You um, you better sit down Bran...I have something to tell you, something big."

Now he was really worried, and confused. Still he sat down; observing Meera carefully. He had actually been worried about these past few days.

"Is, have you found what…?" He began to ask.

Meera sighed. "Yeah, I have. You remember that night, what we did…I'm pregnant."

She watched as Bran's eyes widened and he just stared at her, clearly trying to process what he had just been told. Meera tried desperately to keep the tears back, but she knew they would soon spill.

' _This is it…'_ She thought sadly. ' _He's going to hate me now, for ruining his life; he's going to leave me.'_

But to her surprise, instead of looking angry, or running away, Bran embraced her.

"God Meera, I'm so sorry, I, this is..." He said, before finally composing himself. "I'm with you, I promise."

She was shocked by this and also overjoyed that she burst into tears; Bran continued to hold her and they stayed like that for some time. Finally they parted and Meera calmed down.

* * *

Meera was certainly glad for Bran's support, for at that moment, there came the next main issue, telling their families. Especially at that moment for at that point Jojen and her parents returned.

"Oh, hello Bran." Jyana greeted him with a smile.

Howland also smiled. "It's good to see you, when did you get here?"

Clearing his throat Bran replied. "I, good to see you both too. Not too long ago actually."

He noted Jojen's expression and reaction and realized Jojen already knew, his nod was all the confirmation they needed.

"Mum, dad." Meera said at last. "We need to talk to you about something."

Howland and Jyana shared a confused look, but then sat down.

"Alright?" Howland began.

Meera hesitated, biting her lip, worried, at least until Bran took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. That and Jojen's reassuring look, gave Meera the confidence she needed.

"I...I'm pregnant, it's Bran's."

There was a stunned silence and then, suddenly Jyana spoke.

"Gods, this is...You're sure?"

"Yes, I took the test and, it was positive..." Meera replied.

"Gods..." Jyana repeated. "Are, do you know what you're going to do?"

Meera reacted at once. "I'm keeping it, I can't, I can't get rid of it and...and the thought of giving up the baby for adoption..."

"We understand, Meera." Howland remarked. "But this is, a big step...are you sure you are..."

Bran spoke softly. "We're ready, we're facing together, no matter what."

That seemed good enough for the Reeds, to Bran and Meera's relief, they both offered their support.

* * *

It was a short while later that they found themselves facing the Starks, ready for the same meeting.

"Ah Meera, hello." Catelyn Stark greeted the young woman. "I wondered where you'd gone Bran."

Bran smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Catelyn: Everyone else is watching TV at the moment, come on through."

They all nodded, now was the best time for them, they knew that at once. Entering they saw all of Bran's siblings, Rickon, Sansa, Arya, and his older brother, Robb, as well as his cousin, Jon. Along with his father, Catelyn's husband, Eddard Stark himself. They all greeted each other warmly and Bran and Meera joined them; the two of them preparing themselves for what was to come. Taking their moment, Bran spoke.

"Um, everyone, Meera and I have something we need to say."

They all turned to him.

"We, Meera and I are...we're gonna be parents." He said.

Meera nodded. "I found out only yesterday, I'm pregnant, we've told my family already and..."

"Wait, pregnant, Bran, you…?" His mother gasped.

"Mum, please, I..." Bran tried.

But Catelyn shook her head. "This is...you're so young."

"Cat's right, Bran." His father said. "This isn't something you can just...you have to be careful...responsible."

Meera shook her head. "We've already thought of that, we are ready for it."

"We both know it's big, it's gonna change things, but we aren't going to just...this is our child." Bran insisted.

He looked to his siblings for support. Arya, Sansa and Rickon were all clearly on his side. Robb and Jon looked worried; but then, so did his parents. But in the end it turned out they were just concerned. Seeing their determination, they accepted the couple's choice and supported them.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the front garden of his family home, Jojen smiled lightly to himself as he finished with the garden. It was then he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Jojen."

He turned and his eyes widened. "Oh, hi Lily."

She approached. "Hey. So...what's up?"

Jojen considered how much to tell her. "Um, not much...Some, stuff with my sister, but..."

"You don't feel it's right to say, that's cool." She replied. "So...um, I was wondering."

"What?"

Lily grinned. "We got on so well at school. If you're comfortable with it...then, maybe, tomorrow, after school, we could hang out, you know, outside school?"

Jojen was startled by this, but then smiled, he certainly wanted to try, this could be fun.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jojen shifted uncomfortably; it was strange, he knew many of the other guys at school would kill to be where he was now. But for him, it was just uncomfortable; especially due to his issues. He was seated on the bleachers overlooking the school pitches, upon which the school's cheerleader squad was practising their moves and running through their routines.

' _I, Gods, I shouldn't be…but, Lily wanted to...'_ He reflected. _'I keep thinking about her, more and more, it's like...it's like I can trust her, despite everything.'_

He began to wonder, unsure if he should say something, if he even could tell Lily about his deepest darkest secret. He was sure she could be trusted, but just talking about it was not something he was sure he could face at the moment.

His sole reason for being here, where the cheer squad worked on their routines was because Lily herself was part of the squad and, wishing to hang out with him after school, had asked him to come along so they could meet up right after she was done. He had agreed; reluctantly, but still, here he was. All the same, he couldn't help but admire how nice Lily looked in her cheerleader uniform.

Said uniform consisted of a dark blue mid-thigh skirt with a gold hem and a similar coloured shell vest, white ankle socks and white sneakers completed the look and for modesty's sake, blue kickpants were worn under the skirt.

Finally, as Jojen reached the end of his contemplation, Lily looked over and smiled at him, nodding before following the other girls. Jojen prepared himself, they were finished, soon Lily would be joining him and they'd go hang out after school, like they had agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, brushing down his shorts, Bran left the after school group he was part of, still smiling. There were in fact still a few students around. Bran however knew his siblings wouldn't be amongst them and would already be home, Arya and Rickon especially.

But he began to notice something that bothered him as he walked; he could see several of the remaining students kept glancing in his direction, strange looks on their faces. Those that were in groups were whispering to each other. And Bran couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

' _What are they doing, are they...talking about, me?'_ He wondered to himself. _'But why, I mean, it's not like...oh, Gods, please no...'_

It couldn't he that, he sincerely hoped it couldn't be what he feared it was. But as it turned out, it was worse, although his fears were proven in that they seemed to form the basis of what was being said.

Bran couldn't believe it. _'They're...they're actually spreading rumours about_ me _?'_

Sure enough he heard it as he passed two others, who glanced his way meaningfully.

"That's him, Bran Stark, who would've thought the nerd had it in him, huh?" One of them said.

The other nodded. "Yeah, who would've thought college girls would be interested in him. Banging so many of them."

The first laughed. "Even knocked one up if what I heard is right."

Bran flushed, shocked and outraged, scarcely able to believe the things that were being said about him.

* * *

At college, Meera was tense, she wasn't sure what to expect, but what she saw was something that troubled her greatly. She had needed to speak to the faculty about her pregnancy and arrangements that needed to be made. But another student must have overheard, for now she was facing a group of young women, around her age, all of them smirking.

"Well, well, Meera Reed..." One taunted. "Never thought I'd hear that _you_ got yourself knocked up."

"I, excuse me..." Meera began.

She continued. "I mean, is there something wrong with the guy's eyesight, or did you make him wear a bag over his head."

The other girls laughed and another taunted. "She's right, who'd want to fuck a plain as hell flat-chested loser like you."

"That is none of your business and you have no right to..."

She was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"You don't talk to us like that; slut, learn your place." The leader of the group snapped. "You have no shame, its disgraceful; I even heard the father is like...five years younger than you. You must be desperate, fucking high school boys."

Meera fought to stay composed, nevertheless she could feel the tears. Laughing the girls left, leaving her afraid, now it seemed things had just got worse for her and her unborn child.

* * *

End of chapter, things are picking up now, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: There's not being easy, then there's this which is just unfair.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks and yes, yes they were :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Meera grit her teeth, trying to keep her composure; but it was hard, harder than ever. Those girls were still on her case; even with college over for the day she couldn't escape as she left, they simply tailed her; taunting her the whole while.

' _God listen to them, this isn't...urgh...'_ She thought sadly. _'What am I…?'_

She tried futilely to block them out, but still their words cut through her, leaving her feeling dismayed. Her pregnancy was making her emotions that much more difficult to control. But then, her turbulent emotions changed to surprise when she heard his voice.

"Oh by the Gods, shut the fuck up already!"

She started, looking up to see Bran standing there. He was glaring at the girls who had been following her who also looked shocked.

"E-excuse me, who do you think…?"

Bran cut her off. "Meera's boyfriend, the father of her child, despite what you seem to think. Honestly, it's bad enough those idiots at my school, but I would've thought you'd be more mature...but you're worse than a bunch of idiotic teenagers."

"How dare you!"

"Very easily." Bran snapped before turning to her. "Hey Meera, let's go huh. You don't need to spend time with these girls. I mean, I'm surprised they're even at college, given how immature they seem to be, it makes me question their intelligence."

Meera just grinned, enjoying the outraged looks from the girls, as they left she was glad that Bran had shown up and stood up for her. Maybe things would get better after all.

* * *

Hanging out in the park after school, Jojen smiled lightly. Lily sat down next to him, smoothing down her skirt.

"So, um...how's your sister?" Lily asked. "I mean; didn't you say she was having trouble at college due to her pregnancy?"

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, Bran too; he's getting hassled at school, but he pretty much shut them down and, after school...He said he was going to go and see Meera. Hope he can help her out too."

"That's good, it's cool he was able to stand up for himself." Lily replied with a warm smile. "How about you, your um..."

"Issues?" Jojen offered. "I...I'm managing. It's not something that..."

Lily nodded. "I get it; really. I know it's something you don't really want to talk about what happened to you. If; if you do however, want to talk...I'm here, I'll listen."

Jojen was a little startled by that but nodded. "I, thank you."

He couldn't help himself, he felt as if his face was on fire. It was strange; unlike most other girls, being around Lily made him feel relaxed and he couldn't help but glance at her from time to time. She looked amazing, not only in her cheerleader uniform, or her school uniform like now, but in practically any outfit she wore. He started when he realized she was doing the same and their gazes locked.

"I..." He began.

Lily bit her lip. "Jojen..."

They inadvertently drew closer to each other but quickly realized what was going and pulled away.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean..." She began."

"No, I'm sorry..." He spluttered.

Neither of them said anything more, but the fact they had almost kissed with no warning was now burned into their minds.

* * *

Later that evening; up in his room, waiting for dinner, Jojen couldn't shake the memory from his mind.

' _Gods, this isn't...I shouldn't have tried to...I wasn't even thinking...that almost kiss...'_ He thought, flustered. _'Lily didn't, she didn't mind, she almost...Wait a minute...'_

A suddenly thought occurred to him; something startling. That whole time he was with Lily; especially in that exact moment, he hadn't felt afraid at all.

He was shocked. _'How did I even, it's like she somehow...didn't tricker my usual panic and fears. Plus, the way I've been feeling lately, it's like I care about her, as in...really care about her.'_

It left him confused and as a result, left him feeling even more flustered than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story. Be warned this chapter contains a...questionable scene, I simply hope I've managed to stop before it got too much, but, well...you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was another day, Jojen was actually surprised at himself mostly. This time it had been his suggestion to hang out, Lily had agreed enthusiastically and now they were at a park near their homes, seated under a tree, letting the shade keep them cool on the warm day, watching everything going on around them. They couldn't help but feel at peace; although both were still thinking about their almost kiss, making them still feel somewhat awkward. However that wasn't the only thing on Jojen's mind.

' _I...should I…?'_ He found himself wondering. _'Lily has been so patient and understanding. She has shown me nothing but care and friendliness. For some reason, whenever I'm with her, I don't freak out...'_

He was lost, deep in thought. Lily had noticed his expression and bit her lip.

She was still concerned about him. _'_ _Is he, what is he thinking about..._ _He looks so...serious. I hope he's not worrying about...'_

Finally, deciding it better to just get things over with, Lily spoke up.

"Jojen, is something wrong, is this about...What happened that day, I can..."

He quickly shook his head. "No, no it's not that...It's just. I've been thinking."

There was a lengthy pause; Lily didn't pressure him, she simply waited, calmly, patiently, until he was ready to speak.

Finally he did so. "I think, I want to tell you, what happened to me. My, my biggest secret, the reason I'm...the way I am."

Lily froze, eyes wide. Then, with a deep breath, Jojen prepared to talk.

Even as he did so, his mind went back to that dark night.

"I-I was...twelve, my parents and Meera had gone out for the night, I wasn't able to come so...they hired a babysitter." He explained shakily. "I, she seemed nice enough, but, that night..."

He shuddered as he continued to explain, all the while reliving that horrible incident in his mind.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Jojen had been sound asleep, not thinking there was any danger. He usually slept in only his underwear in those days, which would only make things worse for him with what happened next. For his babysitter had been anything but nice and had an ulterior motive from the moment she laid eyes on him. Now, she was taking time to act on that impulse. As he slept Jojen began to feel confused about suddenly feeling cold, not realizing his blankets had been pulled off, revealing his underwear clad body._

" _Hello cutie." The babysitter had said with a devilish smirk._

 _Jojen had been unable to reply, since it wasn't just her voice that woke him up, but her hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He stared up at her, wide-eyed, terrified._

 _She continued to speak. "I've been waiting for this all night and you've just made it easier. Oh this'll be fun..."_

 _Jojen's eyes widened in horror and he screamed into her hand, which she tightened even more around his mouth. His reason being, her other hand had slid down his torso, caressingly until it reached the waistband of his light green briefs, and then, began to move lower.'_

 _*** End Flashback ***_

Jojen cringed at the memory but continued.

"She...she assaulted me, that night, then threatened me." He admitted. "But I didn't let that stop me, I told my parents what happened. But ever since then..."

He couldn't continued, but he didn't need to; Lily knew what he meant, she was horrified, yet now she knew, now she knew exactly why Jojen had been so scared of women, for so long.

* * *

That night, Meera couldn't help herself; as she lay in bed, the whole scene kept playing through in her mind.

' _Gods, the things those girls said...How could they, and then, everyone else, I...'_ She fretted.

She couldn't understand it, why was she feeling this way. She shouldn't be so worked up. It was her their fault and Bran had stood by her, putting them in their place. But still the uneasiness and negative thoughts gnawed away at her. Then it happened, Meera wasn't even sure exactly how; she just knew that, as she lay there, trying to push the images from her mind, she was suddenly consumed with pain. She screamed, the next thing she knew, her mother was there and then there was panic. She soon saw why, there was blood on the sheets.

"M-Mum..." She gasped through the pain, panic filling her too.

Her mother shook her head. "Gods, Meera just, just hold on."

Meera wasn't even sure what happened after that, only that, through the haze of pain and panic, she was being taken to the hospital.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a drastic turn, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, here we go.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it was pretty intense, for both of them :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Meera was terrified as she lay in her hospital bed; her parents were on either side of her. Jojen had just arrived and all of them were doing their best to calm her. But it wasn't easy.

' _I...that blood, the baby, what if...they said they were worried about me as well...but I'm out of danger now.'_ She recalled. _'But my baby...'_

Seeing her expression Jyana gently squeezed Meera's hand. "We're here Meera, we're here..."

"Mum, I..."

"Don't worry, we'll be here, no matter what."

Meera bit her lip but nodded. She was beyond relieved her family were present. They were doing their best to keep Meera's spirits up, she was clearly still fearful for the well-being of her child. It was then however that the doctors arrived. They all looked up; equal parts worried and curious. The doctor smiled however, a good sign they felt.

"Well Miss Reed, I'm sure that, first and foremost, you'll be relieved to know that your child is fine." He said. "It was a once off occurrence; it's unlikely to occur again."

Meera let out a soft, tired sigh as she leaned back in the bed. Jyana and Howland both took one of her hands, squeezing them reassuringly, both smiling.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it seems to have been caused by stress? Have you been having any...issues lately.

Meera grimaced at that. "I...Well, yes, at college...there are, these girls..."

She began to explain, shocking her parents. Nevertheless an agreement was reached to allow Meera time to relax and recover and Meera knew, from her parents expressions, that something was going to be done about those girls. What mattered to her at least, was that both she and her baby were safe.

* * *

At school, Lily was deep in thought as she walked; she had heard all about what had happened through her friendship with Jojen.

' _Gods, Jojen has been through so much, for someone to do that to him...'_ She shuddered. _'Then there's his sister, what just happened to her recently...Gods, it's horrible...'_

She was in fact thinking of a way to help Meera. She was also however still thinking about Jojen and what he had admitted to her, she was still horrified by that, however she was also amazed and touched that Jojen trusted her enough to confide in her. It was then she spotted Jojen, along with Bran, talking up ahead and it was then an idea came to her. She approached them.

"Hey guys."

They turned and smiled.

"Hi Lily." Jojen greeted her.

She nodded. "Hey, um, listen, I was thinking...about Meera."

"Yeah?" Bran queried, his worry showing.

Lily smiled. "I may have an idea that could help her. You know, show her she's not alone and that despite those girls, she has friends."

"Oh?" Bran replied, eyes wide.

"What is it?"

Lily then revealed. "I was thinking of planning a baby shower for her. I'll talk to the other girls, I'm sure they can help."

The boys grinned; both agreed heartily, hopeful that this would help Meera indeed.

* * *

Bran was still smiling as he reflected on Lily's idea. She had already began and managed to get help from a lot of the girls, even Arya had agreed to help, despite it being a baby shower, something she usually deemed 'sappy and girly nonsense'.

Bran had his own means of helping Meera however; he wanted her to understand how much she meant to him. Entering the Reeds home he smiled and returned Howland and Jyana's greetings before heading up to Meera's room. She was seated at her desk, still looking a little pale, but certainly better than she had been. She was busy finishing some work for college and smiled when she turned him.

"Bran, hey." She greeted him. "Perfect timing, I've just finished."

He laughed. "Cool, so, how are you?"

She nodded. "Better now, thanks..."

He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath, composing himself. He reached into his pocket and finally spoke.

"Meera, I...there's something I want to give you." He said. "I...I wish it hadn't taken something scary like what happened to finally convince me, but. I want you to know; I'm doing this, not simply because of that."

She looked at him, confused. "Bran?"

He then pulled out a small box which he then held out for her. Surprised she took it and opened it, eyes wide as she saw the simple yet elegant silver ring inside."

"Bran…?"

"It's a promise ring. I know I'm still too young to propose but..." He explained. "I want you to know. I'm yours and no one else's, that you are not alone."

There were tears in her eyes. "Bran this is...it's beautiful, where did you even?"

Bran smiled lightly. "One of the advantages of Arya dating Gendry, he made it as a special request for me."

Meera laughed at that and gladly accepted the ring, and with it, Bran's eternal promise.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we won't actually see it, yes :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Meera smiled lightly as she entered the maternity shop; relieved that things were looking up at last. She wasn't alone either, for with her was Lily Fenn.

"Thanks for coming Lily."

The girl grinned. "It's no trouble; besides, since I've been hanging out with Jojen so much; I think it would be nice for me to get to know you better too."

Meera smiled widely at that. "Oh, that's nice. I think it's great you and Jojen are friends."

"Yeah, he...he told me what happened." Lily replied softly.

That surprised Meera; she hadn't expected Jojen to open up so much like that. Still, it was good that he had. It meant he felt he could trust Lily; and that was something Jojen really needed after what happened to him.

"That's...amazing, yet wonderful." She remarked. "So, um..."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, let's go and check this place out. See if we can find some sweet stuff for you and the baby."

Meera smiled widely, hand resting on her now swollen stomach. They were soon within the store, searching the shelves, perusing the various items..

"So, um, do you and Bran know what you're having yet?" Lily asked casually.

Meera nodded. "Yeah, I got the ultrasound three days ago, we're having a boy."

Lily grinned at that. "Cool. Let's see now."

They continued with their baby shopping, all the while talking casually to each other; getting to know one another better.

Shortly after finishing their baby shopping the two young ladies sat at the mall's foot court, having ordered food and drink they continued to talk.

"So, what led you to become friends with Jojen?" Meera asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "I...I'd seen him every now and again, he always looked so lonely. I just, wanted to help him. I didn't know why he was so lonely and why he seemed so, closed off. I thought he was just shy, until he told me the truth."

Meera smiled. "I see; you wanted to help him then?"

Lily actually looked suddenly awkward. "I...Yeah; although I have to admit, it wasn't long before...something happened."

That caught Meera's attention. "What, what do you mean?"

"I...It sounds, strange, admitting it. But...even when I first saw Jojen, I began..." Lily began, but then sighed. "I had almost instantly formed a crush on your brother, I was love struck the moment I saw him."

Meera's eyes widened. "What, wow, that's...So, do you…?"

"Now, now it's stronger...I don't just have a crush. I feel..." Lily continued. "I love him."

"You, so, you love my brother...yet in all this time, you've said nothing. Is it, because of what's happened to him, you don't want to scare him?" Meera asked.

Lily nodded and Meera gasped. She couldn't help but admire Lily even more now. She had done her best to help Jojen, to try and overcome his fears. She was in love with Jojen and yet didn't act on her feelings, out of respect for Jojen's issues.

* * *

Within the new apartment that Bran and Meera had been able to get for themselves, to have somewhere for themselves, for when the baby came, Bran was busy getting ready. Jojen was there too, the two of them smiling.

"Alright let's get started." Bran said.

Jojen nodded. "Right, now, where to begin?"

Bran nodded and told him. They were working together, setting things up for the nursery.

Bran nodded. "So, bet you're excited at becoming an uncle"

"Yeah; it's...I was shocked at first I'll admit; but it's cool. I'm happy for you guys, really." Jojen replied with a laugh. "Do you guys know if…?"

"Boy, we're having a son." Bran replied.

Jojen grinned. "Cool."

He already couldn't wait to meet his nephew. While they worked, Bran couldn't help but wonder.

"Say, have you heard from Meera today?"

Jojen nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she's out baby shopping. Lily took her this morning, give them a chance to get to know each other."

Bran couldn't help but smile at that; noting that Jojen's expression changed whenever he mentioned Lily. It was clear that, despite his issues, Jojen seemed to be very different around her. It was certainly a sign of hope for Jojen, after so long.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Jojen bit his lip, wondering how he let himself be talked into this, blushing due to his attire; wishing he could have made some other choice. He had somehow found himself being talked into a beach party, Lily had invited him and a number of others from school and in the family to go and spend the day at the beach together, having fun. Which was how Jojen found himself seated at the beach, praying he didn't look too childish in his green Speedo.

' _I haven't...worn a swimsuit like this...so revealing, since, since that incident.'_ He recalled. _'So why, why did I choose to wear it today; it was like I just...felt compelled to...I could have made any other choice, but I didn't.'_

It confused him to no end and also left him feeling self-conscious, he looked around, worried about any of the others giving him strange looks for wearing such a swimsuit. He needn't have worried he realized, for there were only two boys present not wearing Speedos, all the others were and looked perfectly comfortable in them, to the point Jojen almost envied them their confidence.

' _They didn't have the horrors in their past that I did...at least, not that I know of.'_ He reflected. _'But all the same, for them to be so confident. I wish I could...I feel like a child at the moment, and yet...they don't.'_

He sighed and looked around, taking note of the other guests in attendance; in particular the boys he had noticed who clearly had no problem with their swimsuits, unlike him.

The first was none other than Bran, clad in a blue Speedo and seated with his arm around Meera, even with her swollen stomach it was clear her green bikini still dazzled Bran.

Lily's friend and fellow cheerleader Myrcella Baratheon was present, along with her younger brother Tommen, both wore yellow swimsuits, a somewhat revealing string bikini and a Speedo respectively.

Also with them was Bran's cousin, a shy pale skinned boy with brown hair and watery blue eyes, somewhat scrawny and clad in white trunks, being one of the two Jojen noted earlier, Robin Arryn, he was also Tommen's boyfriend.

' _Thankfully Joffrey wasn't invited, he didn't make an effort to gate crash either.'_ Jojen noted relieved. _'Shame more of Bran's family can't be here...Rickon and Arya were busy...'_

Indeed the only other Stark present was Sansa, who looked so good in her purple strapless bikini the brown haired, brown eyes red Speedo clad boy next to her could hardly tear his gaze from her. It was her boyfriend, Podrick Payne.

Lily was still getting changed and so Jojen was trying to pass time. That was when he spotted the last two people invited; Margaery Tyrell, in her sexy light blue string bikini and Amerei Frey in her equally sexy orange strapless bikini.

' _Well, once Lily joins us, I guess that's everyone.'_ He thought.

As he thought this he turned to the boy standing next to him; said boy younger, only just in his teens, with the same red hair, pale skin and brown eyes as Lily. It was her younger brother, Jared, he was the other boy not in a Speedo, instead wearing dark blue trunks.

They had been talking for a while, having found shared interests in books and anime. Yet Jojen couldn't shake something seemed a little off about Jared, but didn't know where to even begin.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of Lily's voice.

"Jojen, hey, there you are."

He turned and froze as she continued to approach. He prayed his mouth wasn't hanging open, that his blush from his feelings at wearing a Speedo hadn't intensified. Lily was dressed in a red tankini; certainly nowhere near as revealing as any of the other girls.

Yet it suited her so well and in such a way that, to Jojen, she was a vision of perfection.

"H-Hey..." He replied as she came up close and sat by him.

Jared grinned as Lily brushed some hair back from her face and smiled at him. It was then Jojen realized his problem.

' _Oh crap, not now…please don't let them see it.'_ He thought frantically.

In the tight confines of his swimsuit, his sudden hard-on would be very visible indeed.

"So, everybody is getting ready to go and start swimming, how about we go join them?" Lily offered.

Swallowing nervously, Jojen nodded. "Um sure...just um, give me a minute, I'll join you soon."

Lily looked at him, confused, but otherwise agreed and headed off with her brother to join the others. Jojen tried desperately to calm down, to breath evenly and prayed for his erection to fade. Yet as he did so he realized; while he was still too nervous yet, he hadn't actually been afraid.

In just the few months of knowing her, Lily had managed to almost overcome his issues and almost cure him of his fear of women. It yet another sign he felt, another spark of hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Lily bit her lip softly as she made her way around to the Reed house. She could still remember the beach party yesterday, things had been fun, she was glad to see Jojen opening up and starting to overcome his fears.

' _Yet that's not all...he's...the way he reacted, I pretended not to notice but...'_ She thought to herself. _'That's; is he really, thinking that way about me...Did I do that to him…?'_

It surprised her; she never imagined herself in that way, for any man. However; the fact she had affected Jojen as such wasn't what truly stuck with her. It was his reaction, how he felt embarrassed by it; feeling the need to hide it. Not only that; his behaviour for the rest of the party; how he tried desperately to ensure something like his reaction didn't happen again.

She couldn't help but smile. _'He is...He is attracted to me, but he's trying to remain respectful and...and he still has his issues.'_

She knew they needed to talk; she needed to explain her feelings to him, so he knew and also explain about how she knew about his actions but didn't judge him for it. That was why she was here, at the Reeds house. Knocking on the door she smiled widely when Jojen himself answered.

Jojen started, then managed to smile when he saw Lily at the door.

"Oh, Lily, hey..."

"Hi there, can I come in?" She replied.

He nodded. "Sure, come in."

They entered the house and made their way through to the living room.

"You're alone?" She queried.

"Yeah, mom and dad are out for a while, they'll be back soon. Meera of course has moved in with Bran now." He replied.

Lily nodded and smiled. "I see, cool."

They sat down, things were quiet for a while, until finally Lily spoke up.

"Jojen, we need to talk for a minute."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "See. I didn't react at the time, since I didn't want to embarrass you. But I saw...how you reacted to me at the beach party..."

Jojen's face went scarlet. "Oh Gods, Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't."

"It's cool, it's cool. I know that...I get it." She said quickly. "But listen; I need to know, are you...do you really feel, attracted to me?"

Jojen bit his lip; he couldn't lie, not to Lily. "I...Yes, I am...I feel, I do feel that way about you. But I just..."

"I get it, I do..." She replied. "I, the truth is; Jojen, for a while I've actually been...I'm in love with you."

"Wh-what…?"

"Yeah, I love you." She replied. "I just...I want you to know, to understand; I know you still have issues and can't make a decision yet, but please, don't worry about it. I respect your decision."

Jojen nodded slowly, still shocked but amazed as once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their apartment, Bran and Meera both smiled.

"Well, we're here at last..." Meera said softly. "I still can't believe we've made this far."

Bran grinned. "I know, but still, this is good, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

They shared a warm look before kissing. When they parted they continued to enjoy each other's presence. It was a strange and amazing feeling for them both. They had their upcoming child, they lived in their own apartment now. They were closer than ever before and they had never been happier. All they could do now was wait in anticipation for the joyous arrival of their soon to be born child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Bran smiled lightly as he sat with Meera, they were in their new apartment, settling in. Everything had finally been sorted, the apartment was ready, the nursery set up, they were happier than ever. They were just waiting, waiting for the one important moment, for Meera was due any day now. Sure enough it happened, just as they were talking, one minute they had been about to discuss a name for her son, the next Meera yelped and Bran leapt to his feet.

"Meera!"

She grimaced and nodded, answering his silent question. "Bran, I..."

He helped her up. "Alright, just hold on, hold on...I've got you."

He was doing his best to stay calm, but it wasn't easy, he quickly escorted Meera outside; having already called for aid. Soon Robb arrived and helped Bran get Meera to his car and began to drive her to the hospital. Bran bit his lip, glancing at Meera briefly before focusing on the road again. She was fighting to keep her breathing normal and biting back cries of pain.

His thoughts raced as he drove. _'_ _C'mon, c'mon, this is it. Gods, I'm gonna, we're gonna be...parents.'_

He could hardly believe it; they had finally reached this moment.

"Urgh gods..." Meera groaned.

Bran spoke as reassuringly as he could. "It's okay Meera, we're nearly there, we're nearly there."

She nodded slowly, trying to regulate her breathing, meanwhile Bran

Before long they finally arrived at the hospital and Meera was rushed through to the maternity ward, Bran quickly called his parents and Meera's and headed through to wait. He wasn't sure how much time passed, he was too focused on Meera, he wanted to help her but felt he'd just be a hindrance and in the way. It was shortly afterwards that his family arrived, along with Meera's, they were all eager to greet the baby when it arrived. Jyana and Catelyn immediately headed through to help Meera; meanwhile the others joined Bran.

"You okay Bran, you look rather pale." Arya queried.

He nodded. "I'm fine, just can't believe it's finally reached this point."

Arya laughed. "I'll be, well, don't worry, we're all here."

Gendry nodded, he had brought Arya to the hospital as they had been together when Arya got the call. Bran laughed at that, it was good that everybody was here, to know they were here for Meera actually helped Bran focus. He was calmer now and more certain than ever that things would turn out alright.

It was many hours later, many hours filled with equal parts tension and anticipation, but Meera had finally given birth. Bran and the others entered and crowed around the bed. She was tired, covered in sweat, but smiling widely, she grinned as she cradled her new-born son in her arms. The boy was slightly smaller than average, with auburn fuzz crowning his head, he had green eyes, just like his mother but his facial features, such as the shape of his nose and the curve of his cheek were identical to Bran's.

"He's so cute." Sansa gushed.

Meera grinned and then, finally Bran asked. "What's his name?"

Meera replied instantly. "Rickard."

Bran nodded; it was a good name, suited the boy well. Meera was beaming with pride, after so long, she had done. She was now a mother.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

There was a gentle feeling of warmth and happiness in the Reed house. Bran and Meera sat together, smiling happily as they visited, Howland and Jyana were both overjoyed too as they; along with Jojen, were currently doting over baby Rickard, Lily had also come over to visit and joined them. Jojen cradled his nephew, smiling lightly as the little boy looked up at him, gurgling and waving his little hands.

"Aww, he likes you." Meera said happily.

Jojen grinned. "Well; all the more excuse to be his favourite uncle."

They all laughed and Bran shook his head. "Oh don't let Rickon hear you say that. He's convinced he's gonna be Rickard's favourite uncle."

Lily grinned and sat next to Jojen, smiling down at the baby boy who had now developed a new interest, he currently was trying to fit his whole fist into his mouth.

"I still can't believe all this that has happened lately." Lily remarked warmly. "You guys are doing great, I'm happy for you all."

They all grinned in response and Jojen meanwhile continued to cradle his nephew, Lily by his side as they kept little Rickard entertained. Watching this, Bran, Meera, Howland and Jyana all shared significant looks; they were starting to see it; now they just wondered how long it would take for Jojen to realize it. Lily's feelings were already known, but she had made it clear she was willing to wait for Jojen to be sure of his own.

Handing Rickard back to his mother when he started fussing, wanting her, Jojen settled back down in his seat. He did his best to concentrate on things currently happening. But his mind kept wandering, namely to the young woman who sat next to him.

' _Urgh, there I go again, focus Jojen.'_ He told himself. _'Why...why do I keep thinking about Lily, why am I, why do I keep on feeling the way I do whenever I see her.'_

Biting his lip he turned his gaze to the red-haired girl next to him.

He bit his lip. _'She's so beautiful, smart, funny...kind…'_

He quickly caught himself, ashamed that he had actually be staring at her like that. Especially when she turned and looked his way. He felt himself blush as he looked away.

' _I shouldn't have done that just, stared at her like that without...urgh, yet she, she just smiled...'_ He noted to himself.

Shaking himself he did his best to focus once more on his family as they continued to discuss things they had planned, yet Lily still haunted his thoughts. He just couldn't understand it, why couldn't he kept thinking about her, why he always felt so, strongly when near her. Glancing at Lily again, briefly, it dawned on him, he was shocked.

Mostly as, once he realized it, everything just fell into place in his mind, his heart. He couldn't believe he had been so blind.

' _I...I love her, is that what this has been all this time. Me crushing on her and, and...'_ He realized at last. _'I'm, I was crushing on her and it grew until finally, I began to realize what I truly felt. I, I love her.'_

Of course this left him afraid, mainly with the key problem he felt; his lingering issues, would he be able to overcome them and finally tell Lily the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Sitting together out in the back garden, Jojen couldn't help but smile as Lily sat as close as she dared, still worried about triggering his issues.

' _Yet around her I feel so...'_ He thought happily.

He couldn't help but feel that, it was time. He couldn't hide things anymore. He knew how he felt and it was right that he told Lily the truth.

"Um, Lily, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

She turned to him. "Jojen?"

He sighed. "I, this is...tricky, I don't know how to..."

"Just take a deep breath, relax." She said kindly. "You...take your time, we've got time."

Jojen nodded and did so, slowly calming down before finally nodding and relaxing. Lily smiled, relieve that he was calmer.

She nodded. "So, um, you wanted to talk."

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, um, I have, I have something I need to tell you. This isn't easy, I needed a lot of help to realize this."

"I have something to say too." She admitted. "Though you already know it."

He turned to her, they both waited awkwardly for the other to speak and then ended up talking at the same time, saying the exact same words.

"I love you."

They both sat, frozen, staring in disbelief at each other.

"You…You do?" Lily stammered; a feeling of joy swelling inside her.

Jojen smiled; blushing lightly. "Yes; I do. So, you…?"

Lily nodded. "You know I do; I'm just glad we're finally open and honest about it. That you trusted me enough to finally tell me."

They both smiled widely and, without any hesitation, closed the gap between them and kissed, officially starting their relationship.

One thing that still played on Jojen's mind however, as they parted, he wondered.

"Lily I...This may seem kinda...out of place, but there's something that's confusing me." Jojen explained.

She paused for a moment but nodded. "Go ahead?"

He paused for a moment, trying to work out how to say it. "Well, I...I was just wondering, how...how did you know, how best to help me?"

Lily's expression changed as tensed at that which worried Jojen.

But then she bowed her head. "I...My brother, Jared…he; he went through the same thing you did. A babysitter abused him. Luckily we caught her in the act, before she could do anything serious, but..."

Jojen gasped, now realized he was right. He had noticed something off about Jared at the beach party, now he realized, he had been seeing himself in the younger boy.

"Is he..."

"He's...better." Lily replied. "But it'll take time, just like with you."

They both smiled; now Jojen wasn't only certain about his love for Lily, but he swore to help Jared now, he understood how the boy must be feeling and was certain that he could help.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just one more chapter to go now, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Healing the Broken**

Chapter 15, the final chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Cool.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Lily couldn't help but grin as she found herself, seated in Jojen's bedroom. Ever since they started dating, after officially announcing their feelings, things just kept getting better and better for them. They had been dating for a while and now, quite possibly, were ready to take the next step.

Truly they hadn't fully planned anything, their clothes were casual; Lily sat on the bed wearing only a pair of denim mini shorts, a red tank-top and dark blue ankle socks. Standing by the door, yet slowly approaching her, a slight, crooked smile on his face, Jojen wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt and simple white socks.

"So, here we are..." He began, awkward.

She shook her head. "Jojen, if you're not ready..."

He quickly spoke. "I am. Gods, I am, I just; if I manage this, then surely..."

"Yes." Lily agreed, smiling.

Jojen grinned and soon she stood up and they began kissing, letting their passions take over and before Jojen knew it, he was seated on his bed, shirtless. Acting without thinking he quickly removed his socks. He then paused, eyes wide as Lily, winking at him, began stripping off before him.

His eyes widened further as Lily; her back to him, bent over, pulling down her shorts, revealing to him her ass in all it's glory, covered only by a red lace thong, which very quickly followed, along with her matching strapless bra. She turned to him, grinning, naked as the day she was born and Jojen, fumbling slightly had his jeans off in an instant.

Lily grinned, eyeing the tented material of his dark green boxers, the only proof needed that it was working. Before long she had removed his boxers and they were making out again.

Falling onto the bed they paused, only to ensure they were protected and then, let themselves be consumed as finally, Jojen overcame his issues and was healed forever, as he and Lily began their passionate lovemaking.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
